Today, workflows for processing medication requests have to be manually changed when the need arises. Thus, concepts are needed to allow service providers to define workflows for processing medication requests that can be changed based on factors such as days of the week, time periods within a day, staffing levels, holidays, volume of medication requests, and/or the like.